In The End (Reboot)/Episode 1: Welcome To The End
This is the first episode of In The End. Story Jacob Edwards works as a firefighter in the Cheyenne Fire Department in Cheyenne, Wyoming. He was driving to work one day when he hears a suspicious announcement from Senator Mike Enzi on the radio. "Attention everyone," Mike says in a concerning tone, "It appears that the dead have risen from their graves and are now walking amongst the living. I am in a secure bunker with my colleague, John Barrasso." Jacob then turns off the radio. "Walking corpses my ass," Jacob states, "These Republicans are always stirring drama whenever possible." Jacob is a registered Democrat and went against his state's Republican leaning, but he didn't care. He slowly drove towards work when he sees a group of zombies attacking his colleagues. "Oh shit, Senator Enzi was right" Jacob states. He took a pistol and fired at the zombies, killing them. He walked towards the Fire Marshall. "What the fuck is going on?" Jacob asks. "The dead are alive," the Marshall answers. The Marshall then dies. He looked around, and all of the other firefighters are dead. He was the last survivor of the Cheyenne Fire Department. He decided to drive home, knowing that he is the new Fire Marshall by proxy and that the rest of the Department was dead. For the first time in his life, he trusted a Republican. He had Mike Enzi's phone number for when the two attended a luncheon to honor the Fire Department for a year without a single fatality from fires. He grew to like him personally, although the two had differing political beliefs. He dialed Enzi's number. "Hey Senator Enzi," Jacob states as he called Mike Enzi. "Yeah Jacob," Mike replies. "Can you explain exactly what the fuck is going on?" Jacob asks. Mike didn't like Jacob's tone, but he decided to answer anyway. "According to my reports, the outbreak was started by a company called AmeriTech," Mike answers, "They really wanted to find a cure for cancer. I didn't really agree with their methods and tried to press them against it, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Their leader, Kevin North, brushed me off, claiming that I know nothing about what they're doing. So, I tried to get my fellow Senator John Barrasso to intervene. He went up to AmeriTech and they promptly showed him the door. We could do nothing to stop them. What they created instead of a cure for one of the worst diseases to ravage humanity was the end of society as we know it." "I hear you," Jacob replies, "I am sorry for how AmeriTech treated you and John. They can be such asses at times." Jacob was too focused on his conversation with Mike for him to notice a strange figure in the middle of the road. It was a zombie which he then hits, causing him to swerve and crash into a telephone pole. Jacob fell into unconsciousness. Mike then hangs up after getting nothing on his end. "I lost him," Mike states. "What happened?" John asks. "He must have crashed. I heard something that sounded like a car crashing," Mike answers. "Do you think he's dead?" John asks. "I don't know anymore John," Mike answers, "This is how the world works now." Several Days Later Jacob gets out of the wrecked car. He is somewhat injured, but alive. He grabbed his gun and reached for his phone, which survived the car unscathed. He tried to call Mike, but no one was answering. "What the hell's going on? Mike? Mike!" Jacob shouts. It was at that moment that a trio of survivors spot him. "Who are you?" One of the survivors asks. "Name's Jacob. Jacob Edwards," Jacob answers, "Do you know what happened to Mike Enzi? "Mike Enzi, the Senator?" Another survivor asks. "Yes, that Mike Enzi," Jacob answers, "Where is he?!" "I don't know, last I heard from him he was placed in a bunker like all the other politicians in Washington. They got the President, the Vice President, all of the Congressmen, and all 9 Supreme Court Justices hauled up in bunkers so that they can rebuild the government once this is all over," the third survivor answers. "Thank you for answering me. Now, who are you?" Jacob asks. "I'm Ryan," Ryan answers, "And this is Noah and Dave." "Nice to meet you," Jacob replies, "Do you have a camp around here?" "Yes," Ryan answers. "Then, let's go," Jacob replies. Jacob, Noah, Dave, and Ryan walk towards Ryan's camp. They then arrive at the camp. It was a small, wooded area, with several cabins and a fire at the center. Picnic tables are at an area to the east. "So, you're finally back," Ben states. "I found a new survivor," Ryan replies. Jacob then walks out. "He looks like he can be useful," Lisa states. "Yeah," Eliza replies, "We could use more people like him around here." "Do you have a crush on him?" Lisa asks. "No. Stop embarrassing me, Lisa," Eliza answers. "I see I am very welcomed here," Jacob states. "Trust me, you'll love it here," Dave replies. Jacob enters one of the cabins. Simon is sitting on a couch playing euchre with Hailey, Ashley, and Nathaniel. Simon has just won. "That's my third straight loss," Nathaniel states, "I'll never be good." "Don't feel down, you'll win eventually," Ashley replies. "So, it's the newbie. Don't get too comfortable," Simon states. "I'm going to take that as a word of advice," Jacob replies. Jacob finds his bed and he sees a teenage girl laying in the bed next to him. "I think I know you from somewhere," Amy states. "Where do you know me from?" Jacob asks. "My father used to work with you," Amy answers, "Do you know where he is?" "I'm sorry to tell you, but your father is gone," Lucas replies. Amy proceeds to sob. Simon comes into the room to comfort her. "Is what you're saying true?" Simon asks. "Yes, I saw it. These walking corpses killed her father and the rest of my squad," Jacob answers." "I see," Simon replies. Simon then leaves the room. Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jaimie Alexander' as Eliza Co-Stars *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Summer Glau' as Lisa *'Macsen Lintz' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley *'Logan Lerman' as Nathaniel Special Guest Stars *'Mike Enzi' as himself *'John Barrasso' as himself Deaths None Adapted Scenes *Jacob crashing his car was adapted from Chapter 1 of the original story. *Ryan, Noah, and Dave finding Jacob was adapted from Chapter 1 of the original story, but in the original story Ben, Hailey, and Ryan found Jacob instead. Trivia *First appearance of Jacob Edwards. *First appearance of Ryan. *First appearance of Hailey. *First appearance of Simon Adams. *First appearance of Dave Prescott. *First appearance of Noah Johnson. *First appearance of Eliza. *First appearance of Ben. *First appearance of Lisa. *First appearance of Amy. *First appearance of Ashley. *First appearance of Nathaniel. *First appearance of Mike Enzi. *First appearance of John Barrasso.